Video conferencing provides real-time, face-to-face interactions between people from distributed geographic locations and has become increasingly popular as a way to reduce travel expenses and enhance collaboration. High end teleconference (sometimes referred to as Telepresence) rooms may include any number of display screens for displaying video received from other endpoints in the teleconference. For teleconference systems in which the endpoints include the same number of cameras and display screens, the interconnection is straight forward. However, when the number of screens and cameras is different on two endpoints, conventional systems may leave screens blank, show only a portion of available video, or display video in a format that is difficult for participants to view. What is needed is a way to preserve the illusion of being in the same room even if the number of cameras and screen differ on two endpoints of a conference.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.